


My Own Choice

by Steino



Category: Countdown to Countdown (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steino/pseuds/Steino
Summary: WARNING TO CTC AUDIENCES: THIS CONTENT IS HIGHLY GRAPHIC AND NOT FOR UNDERAGE AUDIENCESLillium and Iris finally get out of Seattle, and their move down to the camp Lillium's been talking about ends up being far more difficult and eventful than either of them anticipate.





	My Own Choice

Author's Note: OH MY GOD, HOW DID THIS BECOME 12000 words!? I just wanted to write teh ghey secks but then a bunch of wild plotline appeared outa FUCKIN NOWHERE.

Ok, so anyway, I feel I must warn that these characters have quite a bit of liberty taken with their canon, so please take it with a grain of salt, writing this was a fever dream of Exorcist proportions. I mean I just blacked out, woke up, and boom, I'd made 14000 words of smut. I deleted 2000 of the ones that were just plain stupid, added in a few more that made the rest a little bit less ridiculous, and fixed that little thing where every other word I'd typed was mispelled.

welcome to me stupid head, leave a comment and tell me what you think???????.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re gonna love it in Astoria, it’s so cool. When we get there, we can make some time to get to the beach, and you can see all the colors of the wind. We’ll definitely be safe there for a little, but what’s even better is we can move safely from there to the encampment where we’ll really be set.”

Lillium looked so sure, like we weren’t surrounded by genocide and malicious intent on a daily basis. We’d finally made our way out of the city and were traveling by foot southbound to the state line. I kept asking him if we should be using a map, but he’d just waved me off.  
“No problem, buddy. I know the way. What we really need is a bike.”  
At the time I was sure he was talking about a motorcycle, but when we found a small town buried in the woods somewhere south of Olympia, he didn’t go to the shop with all the motor stuff, he found a nice, peaceful-looking house seemingly out of nowhere and broke into it through the kitchen window.  
We both climbed in and he told me to look for something useful. When I looked, I didn’t find anything seriously useful beyond a knife under the kitchen sink and a bat in a room that looked like it had belonged to a young boy.  
The whole place looked like it’d been ransacked, everything turned over in some way as though somebody had come through looking as we were, but considering they had left stuff that looked somewhat valuable behind, I imagined they had not been looking for the same things we were.  
My suspicion was confirmed when I crept into a bedroom and smelled something horrible. I looked around and my hurt began to race when I saw a huge smear of blood with flies swarming overhead on top of the sheets, and then I saw what looked like a hand sticking out from behind the bed.  
I felt unbalanced, my world shifting as though I might pass out, and I left the room. I took a minute in the hallway, leaning against the wall and slowly making my way away from that damned smell and back into the kitchen, where the open window was letting fresh air in.

“A-hA! TELL me I’m not amazing!” Lillium came out of the garage into the kitchen holding in one arm a bicycle with a rack behind the seat. I looked between that and the proud smile adorning his stupid face.

“That’s one bike.”  
“We can ride together until we find another one!”

The bike was a bright blue, and the spokes on the wheels were painted all different colors like a pride flag. I felt my eye twitch painfully and a massive headache forming. “Seriously?”

“Yup! Don’t worry, I’ll let you have this one to yourself when we the other one.”  
I threw the stick I’d been carrying around with me at his stupid face and he dodged easily, snickering as it snapped against the wall.  
“Your throwing’s getting better!” He called over as I walked away.

Mercifully, I’d learned to hold a gun correctly at least, but it seemed like whenever I needed to use it, I couldn’t.

“Don’t fire near the safe zones!” Lillium had actually seemed angry then.

“Not in here! They’ll hear.” He would say, almost like a broken record. It seemed wherever we were was the wrong place to use a gun. So if I couldn’t use a gun, then maybe a knife? Surprise, I hated using knives. He’d shown me all sorts of different ways to incapacitate, and while all of them seemed helpful, I didn’t want to have to use any of them. I didn’t want to hear the cracking sound Lillium made when he pulled his blade through somebody. I sure as hell didn’t want to fight, but I didn’t want to die. Every fight we got into seemed so different but exactly the same. I thought of the battles I’d been in like some sick game-show, like ‘How Much Will to Live do YOU Have?’ or ‘How Unlucky Are You Today?’

I was never a violent person; I couldn’t swing and shoot like Lillium could. I couldn’t throw or hunt or fight or survive. There were days I couldn’t imagine how I’d live, or why I should continue trying. Caught up in those thoughts, I had no warning when Lillium bumped me with his elbow. I scowled over at him and he was just smiling at me.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Talk about what?”

He dropped the bike against the wall joining the dining room to the kitchen. I could feel him getting pissed off, but I honestly couldn’t bring myself to care, so I turned around and began walking out. He caught up with me and caught my shoulder, and I didn’t bother shaking him off.  
“Maybe about the gaping vortex that is your mood. You have everything to be frustrated about, Iris. I want you to have somebody you can say everything you need to, and if it’s possible, I want to be that person.”

“Why are you helping me?” I felt like the answer was obvious even though it wasn’t. These opposing thoughts made me feel stupid but more than anything, it made me feel like I’d finally gone crazy. Maybe that was just it, maybe I was already dead or infected. Maybe this is what it’s like, I remember thinking to myself.

I sneaked a look over at him and he wasn’t smiling, and when our eyes connected, I saw a look on his face I’d never seen. I felt like for a moment, I was seeing his absolute genuine self, concerned and tired and heart lonely and struggling with something. He finally sighed and looked away, dropping his hand from my shoulder and walking over to the bike.  
“We should be able to get past the Chehalis River before nightfall on this. Then tomorrow, we can ride all the way to Astoria and get there before supper.”

He walked past me to the back door and then, with the bike on his shoulder and his hand on the knob, he turned back to me slightly. “You’re not alone, Iris. You may think so, but you’re not.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sure enough, we got to the aforementioned river and sure enough, I struggled and nearly drowned in it. Lillium and I had been taking turns peddling the bike and even though he seemed totally unaffected, my ass and legs were quivering with the desire to no longer exist. I was just trying to walk across the damn thing like Lillium, but of course I went and fucked it up. Something caught my leg as we were making it up the cliff on the other side and without warning; I began to feel it tug me back into the water about twenty feet below.

I immediately panicked. I mean, who wouldn’t? I was clutching onto the cliff edge, yelling out to Lillium who was nearly at the top already. I was struggling to keep hold of the cliff to begin with, not really being an agile climber myself. I knew that if I let go, I’d be done, but the one leg I did have on the ledge was quivering from the day and I knew if whatever it was holding my leg got any stronger, I’d have no strength left to fight it. My mind flashed back to those countless sensations of drowning that I had felt back at the lab, and how horrible those were.

From above, I felt dirt and pebbles littering my head and I became more agitated. For a moment, I thought Lilium, in his final intervention in my short, horrible life, had accidentally kicked some shit down onto me as he made his way over the ledge. Angry that I had to be the one in this situation, I continued trying to desperately hold on, knowing with a certainty that in a few moments, I’d lose my grip. Then, I felt something tickle my cheek and I opened my eyes.

A rope?

I looked above me and Lillium as on top of the ledge, face twisted in intense concentration. “Grab on!” He yelled. I did so, and the rope tugged a little bit before more dirt came down on me. I thought if I could just hold on, maybe the thing would give up, but instead it wormed its way further up my leg. There was no way I was going to be able to get this thing off my leg, and there was sure as hell no way I was going to climb the rest of the way up with this thing on me. Dirt kept coming down on me in showers and I wondered for a moment if Lillium was honestly trying to help me or just torture me, as he seemed to always enjoy doing. The rope kept tugging violently and I kept holding on as the strange monster pulling at my leg, snarling and fuming to myself that if Lillium didn’t stop with the damn dirt-

I felt a body slide down over mine and suddenly, there was a voice in my ear. “You’re doing so great, Iris. You’re so strong, just keep it up for a little longer.”

“Lil- ah, I can’t. I can’t, please. I can’t.” God, I couldn’t even feel my arms.

“I got you, OK. Just a little bit more.” I felt him slide down my body and use the rope I had against my chest as a handhold so he could swing down. I opened my eyes to see what the fuck he was doing and possibly tell him to stop fucking around and jostling the rope when I came face to face with his crotch.  
It was right there, buried into my shoulder. It took me a moment to realize that he’d somehow managed to go upside-down on this fucking rope on this fucking cliff, and that he was cutting whatever the fuck was on my legs off. A great wave of relief washed over me, even as I felt furious tugging on the rope and frantic splashing in the waters below.  
I would’ve cautioned a glance to see what was going on below, but I had way too much dirt in my eyes to shake out. I just stayed there, gripping on for dear life, and thinking that there were only two things remotely positive going on in that moment, which I supposed made it better than most experiences I’d had in my life up to that point.

The first was when I began hearing Lillium’s knife slicing through the thing around my leg. He wasn’t slicing at my leg necessarily, but below it. I could feel the tugging stronger than ever, but I knew that this time it was because he was pushing his knife into the thing. The second thing was that despite all he was already doing, Lillium was still talking to me. I could’ve laughed if I wasn’t already on the verge of dying – even then, Lillium couldn’t shut the fuck up. God, how shit is that? I thought to myself. I’m going to die with the thought that the only real good things about my life have been how somebody encouraged me once to not die once, and that I hadn’t yet died.

“Doing great, Iris, so good! Keep it up, I’m almost through!”  
“Please, just fucking, Lil, fffuck.” I didn’t know how I was still holding on by this point. I was wheezing from the exhaustion. Moments felt like an eternity, and every slight easing of the tug on my life was a blessing. “OK, Iris! I need you to use everything you’ve got and start climbing! Start climbing, go go!”

I was going to protest and say his legs were in the way, but I honestly didn’t give a fuck just then. I clawed quickly at his pants, then when those slid down, I grabbed one hand on the rope between his shins and one around his heel. “Amazing, Iris! Pull, pull, and keep pulling!”  
I don’t know how I did it, how I found the will within myself. Maybe it was Lil’s voice, maybe it was the fact that it was far easier to hold on than it had been with the monster tugging ferociously at my leg a moment minute ago, but despite my body telling me with every movement that it hated me, I finally grabbed my hand on the rope slightly above Lil’s boots as I felt the very last piece of the monster give way. Blood rushed to my legs suddenly and the sensation was so shocking that I almost let go right then and there. My head spun and I prayed in my dazed mind that I could just hold on for a moment longer.  
I could hear Lil yelling from under me, and I knew that I didn’t want him to die because of me, so I started inching my hands up the rope by loosening and tightening my grip on it. It took me forever, but I finally made it out of the way of Lil’s legs. It wasn’t until I’d cleared them that I realized that if I tried, I might be able to use my legs and get a foothold. I swung my legs around, lifting one slightly and finding nothing. Then I tried with my other leg, and I chuckled to myself for a moment because I though that I probably looked like an idiot to anybody watching us from down below.  
I found nothing substantial to dig into, but there was a small bump that my shoe was able to slightly nudge into and it gave me some stability. I knew that every moment I held on without climbing was another moment I became weaker and another that the danger that the monster would get Lillium grew, so I forced myself to keep climbing.  
Every time I reached up, every part of my body seemed to ache singularly. Move my hand, my torso, feet, eyes, ears, dick, ass, legs, neck, and toes all screamed out in a chorus of pain. I went through the same cycle with every inch up.  
Ok, we’re gonna do this, we’re gonna move! OK, no countdown, you idiot, they never work. You’re just gonna keep counting down to another countdown, so man up and haul your stupid, weak body up there! OK, yup, take your hand, ungrasp it, SHIT, ok, don’t ungrasp it that much. Just slide it carefully and then, YES! Goo-ooooOOOOOOW OW, FFFUCKING JESUS YOU PIECE OF SHIT, OH MY GOD I HATE THIS, THIS IS SO STUPID you know what, I could just let go and save Lillium the trouble, God I Don’t CARE anymore please fucking just don’t make me do that again.

I must have gone through that cycle about six times before I felt a tug on the line below, and Lil came up over my body again. This time, he wasn’t saying anything, he just climbed over me like a monkey and reaching up ahead of me to continue climbing up. Great.

I kept on like that, just debating whether or not to die when I felt massive tugging and vibrating on the rope. “OK, Iris! Whatever you do, Do Not Let Go!”

Well since he’d told me to, how could I possibly let go? Of course, it was so silly of me to think letting go was the easiest alternative, what with my body being in perfect climbing-with-no-legs condition. I’d certainly been working up to this for a while hadn’t I, just training up a storm at the gym?  
I jolted in mortal fear when I felt the rope begin to pull up like it hadn’t before. Suddenly, I felt myself being dragged up the cliff. If Lil hadn’t done that acrobatic stunt earlier, I would’ve been more shocked, now it just felt like he was showing off.  
When I finally got close enough to the top of the cliff, Lil grabbed me by the pants and pulled me over, and we both toppled onto the ground.

It that one moment, I didn’t care that I didn’t completely feel comfortable around Lil or that I had nearly died, all that mattered was that I was safe with big arms around me. I relished the feeling, god did I relish it. We were both panting together, and I felt like I was definitely going to pass out or vomit or both.  
“Are… Are – are you ok?”  
I didn’t answer. We lay there for a minute, the two of us ready to pass out.  
“I think that’s good, I think- I think we’re good on adventure for today.” He said then, and all I was able to say in response was “Yes.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Two days later, we had still not arrived at this fucking town. My growing frustration seemed to light a fire under Lillium’s ass a little. He would sneak onto main roads to look at street signs, but by far the worst part was when we got lost in this strange forest far out from any town. I had, throughout the course of the day, felt a growing worry that we were actually lost, and Lillium’s backtracking and frequent stopping confirmed it. He kept telling me to move on, to not keep stopping to rest, and it made me feel weak. Yeah, I got the fact that I was weak, so what? I didn’t want it shoved in my face every five seconds with Lillium patting me on the back and giving me empty words of encouragement.

“Seriously?” I said, exasperated.

“We’ll get there, I just need to find this one tree-“

“What fucking tree?”

“It’s just one with a special stone nestled in the roots and a branch like-“

“For fuck’s sake, Lillium, why don’t we have a god damn map? We’ve been lost since we entered these damned woods and my legs have been aching like hell, can we just stop?”

“I, Iris.”

“Don’t give me that shit, you’re the one who got us lost!”

“We aren’t lost, and we really shouldn’t stop here.”

“Oh really?”

“These aren’t safe woods. I’ve heard there are things here that might not exactly be friendly, so we should keep moving. Once we’re out of here, we can make camp.”

I moved forward, dropped my pack, and grabbed him by the collar. “I need to fucking rest, and if you can’t get us out of here in the next hour, I’m calling it. You can be the athletic madman if you want, but I can’t physically do it. Leave me behind if it bugs you so much that I can’t move.”

He looked at me was a small, stupid grin and held his hands up. “An hour?”

“Yea.”

“That’s not fair.”

“I didn’t say it was fair, but I’ve got a ticking time bomb on my legs and it’s getting faster.”

“I can carry you.” He said cheerily, as though that wasn’t the most embarrassing thing in the world.

“I’ve got legs, I don’t need to be carried.”

“Well you just said-“

“Dude, I know what the fuck I said, and I just need to stop. Can we please just stop!”

There was a full minute of silence during which I didn’t look at him. I finally gave in and sighed. “I’m sorry, I just can’t. I just want to stop. I want to stop running, stop fighting, stop getting messed with; I want, I need to rest. I’ll be better tomorrow, I promise.”

I heard Lillium’s pack drop and then arms came around me in a hug. I heard his voice near my ear, soft and assuring as ever.

“OK, we can stop. I’m sorry I pushed you, I just want to get us both safe.”

\-----

We made camp just as night twilight was hitting, and we hadn’t even killed our food yet, so Lillium took that job and I stayed behind to set up the tent. I’d gotten pretty decent at setting the tent up, so Lillium was still out when I finished. I decided to cleared out the fire pit and set the stones down for when he came back. I figured he’d need twigs to start it like always, so I started gathering them from around the small clearing we were in and piled them in the middle. When He came back, he dropped his wet sac in front of the pit and plopped down, exhausted.

“Phew! That river was not forgiving. Did you set everything up already?”

I took the sac and found five decently sized fish inside, and my mouth began to water despite myself. Theoretically, watching Lillium gut fish a coupe times made me a little more comfortable with the idea myself, but in practice, there was absolutely no way. “Yeah.” I finally responded.

“Nice job! All we need now is a fire and boom! We’re set.”

“Yeah.” A fire was ‘all’ we needed, and considering how much trouble we’d had on previous nights getting a good fire going, we were both lucky not to have other distractions. Lillium got out his lighter and we began fishing for dried brush to use as a starter. I’d already constructed a pretty substantial twig hut, and all we’d need is to get some leaves and bark burning long and big enough to get the other stuff going. After about thirty minutes, we felt we’d gotten enough and started fighting it to get it really crackling. After another hour, we had our fish gutted and on sticks over the fire. The first day, I’d done exactly what Lillium had warned me about overcooked mine. It had fallen through the stick and into the fire, never to be redeemed. He took over cooking after that and it was only tonight I was given cooking privileges back. He didn’t say anything, he just waited and watched to see if I’d do it again, which was exactly what I needed. When I saw the skin browning, I waited a moment and then carefully pulled it out and let it to rest.

“Nice! That’ll be very good.” Lillium said, blowing a smile flame off the tail of his and turning it a little more before pulling out himself.  
Once we’d eaten we fell back into our usual routine of playing a bunch of silly little games and then boiling down into talking about whatever. First it was pets, and then somehow we’d gotten into skiing, and then Lillium popped a question that took me by surprise.  
“Do you remember your parents?”  
He asked and I struggled to find the words to respond.

“No? Why.”

“I don’t remember my dad, but I remember my mom. She was so pretty and nice, even though I don’t remember us ever talking or the things she said, other than how she’d sing to me before bed. I never imagined she could talk, I kind of just always imagined she sang everything.”

“Like a mermaid?” I said, sounding stupid and annoying even as I said it.

“Yeah, exactly.” Lillium said tranquilly.

We sat back for a few minutes and I watched the clearing of the trees where you could faintly see through them and to the stars above.  
“Wouldn’t it be nice to just be a star? Just sitting there in the sky, gleaming and only coming out when everybody’s asleep.”

“We’re not asleep.”

“I know you idiot, but I mean just, you know, ah forget it.”

I turned to the side away from him, frustrated an embarrassed. I knew he saw me as weak already, and now I was just complaining. He’d lost things in his life I’d never even had, and it probably weighed heavily on him, and all I could say was ‘don’t you want to be a star’?

“No, I get you. Sometimes I’d rather be a dolphin, though.”

“Seriously?” I turned back to him. He was looking up at the stars, although I couldn’t much see anything else other than that he was smiling.

“Yea, nobody messes with dolphins. They just flop around all cute and everybody loves them.”

“You want to be cute?”

“And loved, don’t forget loved.”

“Ugh.” I turned away again, and I felt him chuckling behind me. After a minute of thinking to myself, I spoke again.

“I know I seem weak, you’ve been surviving for so long while I’ve been fed and cared for in a medical facility, but sometimes it’s just hard for me to understand why I’m still here.”

Lillium was quiet for a minute, and then he said, “I don’t think you’re weak.”

“What?”

“You’re not weak. You held on even when it was hard, and sometimes that makes you stronger than anybody else. You’re right, I’ve been around a lot more than you, but you’ll get big and tough like me eventually. It’s the inside stuff that’s really tough, and I can’t say I’ve met a lot of people who have as much stubborn will as you do.”

I was staring at him, awestruck, and he looked back at me. We stayed like that for a moment before I realized what I was doing and looked away.

“Thanks, for uh, saving my life.”

“Of course, I wasn’t just gonna… leave you hanging.”

I could’ve buried myself just then as I weathered his cackling mirth. I grumbled and whipped him with my stick, causing him to flinch back but not stop.

“I don’t know how I held on that long, honestly.”

“Sometimes you just find the strength.” He said, trying to stop giggling. “Sometimes, you get lucky.”

“Was that luck? I sure as hell shouldn’t have been strong enough for that thing.”

Lillium shrugged and smirked. “You knew what you had to do and you did it, that’s what survival means.”

I thought about that for a moment. “You ever… killed someone?”

“What do you mean.”

“I don’t know.”

“Well,” he started hesitantly, “I’ve killed a lot of Glitches, but it’s the people who are much harder. They’re the cunning, careful ones. The Glitches are kind of stupid, all things considered, but you come up against somebody with a knife and a real inclination to end your life, then you’ve got a problem.”

“Have you?”

“Well we came close in the subway, now didn’t we? Those outlaw gangs don’t care about safe zones or hospitality, they steal what they need; I’ve had some rough trials trying to stop people from stealing my stuff, and a few times I’ve had to deal with things, sure.”

“I’m gonna have to kill people, aren’t I?”

I felt his eyes on me, and after a few moments, I felt his hand touch mine. The move was gentle, but I still wasn’t really comfortable with him touching me. I was about to move away, but he continued.

“Maybe you will, but I promise I’ll be right there when you do. I’ll support you and be there to pull you through it when the day comes. It’s not easy, it never is. I’m not comfortable with the idea of stabbing somebody just because I’ve done it before. You do it because they won’t ever reason with you - you do it because you deserve to live as much as they do.”

“What if it’d be easier to just let go of it all?”

I felt him squeeze my hand.

“It would be easier, but I promise you, if you don’t wait for the better things to come, they never will.”

In that moment, a gust of wind passed over us and I saw the stars a little more clearly. They looked so beautiful. I felt the need to take a piss, so I got up and started walking, but Lillium stopped me.

“Don’t go too far – make sure you can hear the fire, OK?”

I nodded, and he released me with a smile and a nod in return.

I had finally made my way far enough I felt he wouldn’t hear me if I was quiet enough. Above was a small clearing in-between the trees were I could look up at the stars. I unzipped my pants and sighed, staring up into the sky and wishing my whole life could be like that one moment, just silence and peace. I closed my eyes and stretched my neck a little bit to enjoy that euphoric wave when I heard what sounded like a holler from behind me.  
Confused but quite sure it had come in the direction of camp, I turned around and looked, but found nothing. Not a single light in view, where it had been clearly visible just a minute ago. I’d gone a little ways, but not nearly that far. Another sound, surely a cry of pain, came from the same direction. It sounded like Lillium.

I finished up quickly and trotted back in the direction of camp, and after slowly making my way over out stuck branches and stones hidden in the blackness of the night. I kept running and running, but I knew something was wrong. There was no firelight, and I’d been running way too long. I knew I was going in the right direction, but I wasn’t seeing anything. I figured that if I kept going, I’d eventually get back to familiar territory, but then something happened. I came up on a steep den of entrenched dirt within the wood, with upward sloping paths in two directions. I took the left one, admitting to myself that I might have veered off to the right as I’d ran along. The path took me up out of the den and into a winding, downhill path I knew I hadn’t taken on the way there.  
I saw lights in the distance, although a slightly deeper color, but it looked like firelight. I figured I’d go in this direction a little longer and if my vision was just failing me, then I’d just turn back to the den and take the other path. I came closer and closer to the light, and an initial relief filled me before I realized that the lights I was seeing weren’t red, but purple. When my curiosity took me further, I came upon a small pond that glimmered not from the moon, but from below. Above, you could see on the stars in the sky like a beautiful mosaic.

“Hello there, Iris.”  
I shivered. I recognized the voice, but I didn’t know from where. The voice wasn’t coming from behind me or to one side, but rather it felt like it was right in front of me. I didn’t know what to do, as the light of the pond seemed to have gotten slightly stronger and there was nothing in front of Iris besides the pond itself.  
“W-who are you?”

“Don’t worry, love. All you need do is think a little harder an you’ll know who I am.”

“I don’t-“ I thought back a little, a thought suddenly occurring to me. It was impossible, I thought, no way. Lillium had just joked about the leaf I’d had on my head, saying it was sucking the life energy out of me. Had it really been alive?

“That’s right, Iris! I can see you recognize me now.”

“There’s no way… how?”

“I found you and chose to watch your escape from the lab. You and your kind are very important to us, Iris. You especially can help us to destroy the infestation of this world, I have led you here as a way of communicating with you. This may be our only chance.”

“You… left something inside me?”

“The leaf was a transmitter downloading data into your avatar, helping us to establish a link with you.”

“I… I don’t want to fight. I don’t want to defeat the Glitches or destroy the lab or find a cure, I just want to go home.”

“Iris, don’t you see? We are here to take you home! This is not your universe, you are a virus that accidentally entered from another reality, and we have come to take you out of it. You’ll be safe – we’ll help you. These people are not your real family, that’s why they do not care about you. In your own world, you’ll have friends who know and love you, and who will give you the solace and the wanting you desire.”

I felt water pooling around my heels, and I noticed for the first time that it had a green fog misting through it, and I realized that was where the light was coming from, this strange bright mist floating within.

Taago, that was the name of this strange spirit? How did I know his name?

He had a tremendous resounding voice, and it compelled me forward. I don’t know when, but I decided to take off my shoes and I felt the water warm and delightful in the all-too-sudden cold of the night. I felt it in my body and I just wanted to swim in it, god it was so beautiful. The sensation was in my arms, over my chest, and thick and wavy over my back. I felt like I was wrapped up in a warm, flowing blanket.

“How did I, how did I get here?” I felt compelled to ask.

“As I said, you were sent by accident.”

“But how can I be in a reality by accident? This doesn’t make any sense.”

I felt the voice smile and I shivered. “You’ll understand in time.”

“I want to understand now! Why can’t you tell me.” I called out in anger. The warmth of the water filled my body still, but I was frustrated, even knowing somehow that I’d get an answer eventually. Taago chuckled deeply and it sent shivers through me, spiking my body with an unexpected and unfamiliar pleasure.

“Sometimes it is messy. Sometimes it is clean. All I can tell you is your body will begin to feel light and tired, but your mind will begin to flow as though caught in the tide of a gentle river.” His voice surrounded me and wormed its way inside my skin like a smooth painless knife. I looked down, so sure there was something inside my chest when I saw something I at first didn’t quite understand.

There were thick tentacles engrossing my body, one covering each of my legs and going into the water. I felt a pulling sensation on my leg like earlier, but this time it felt less like it was my legs being pulled and more my pants being pulled off. I realized then that my mind was working really slowly, too slow, because I wasn’t even thinking about my jacket already being off and my shirt half way up my chest. There were a couple tentacles, one sliding across my belly and the ribbed underbelly of it pulsing over my skin, buzzing every time the voice spoke; and the other pulling up my shirt slowly. I began to really panic when my arms came over my head without argument; I realized I had no control over my body.

“What … you… done?”

“Relax, Iris.” Taago said with a flighty, seductive tone. “There is no reason to fight or worry, we will bring you to the other world and you will finally be at peace.”

I felt something sliding over my neck and up my face, tracing a wet, tingly trail down my nose and teasing my lips with this strange liquid that smelled unbelievable, and I wanted to taste it. I sucked my lips in a little bit and then, helplessly, the tentacle was inside, and the moment it was I quivered in an entirely new level of sensations. Not only was I completely numb, but my whole body felt like it was entirely made our of nerves. Every single part of the tentacles wrapped around me hummed with unbelievable gyrating waves of hot friction and smooth coolness washing over me in simultaneous waves.  
I felt that my legs were entirely bare then, and that with the last tug on my shirt, the last of my clothes were off and where there might have been bare skin, there were wet, throbbing tentacles. One was waving it’s way up my leg to under my groin, and I felt it continue back until it wormed in-between my ass cheeks and over my hole. I gasped harder then I ever had in my life as I felt the big bumps on the tentacle grind up over it. I tried to tense up and protect myself, but I couldn’t.

“You’re so moist, Iris. I can feel you dripping on me.”

His voice caused the tentacles around me to vibrate and my dick was so hard just then I was surprised I didn’t burst. One tentacle began by worming up over my balls and wrapping around my shaft, and the sensation was indescribable. I realized that I wasn’t cumming because this thing didn’t want me to, and that for some reason made my infinitely more angry, but unable to act on it.

“You’re going to love it, don’t worry now. Just let your mind relax and feel it.”

After the tentacle in my mouth had been inside for a minute, lathering around on my tongue, I felt it begin to squirt a liquid into my mouth. I grunted a little at the realization, and Taago laughed.

“In a moment, you’ll feel what few have ever felt in their lives. Be honored, love. Tonight you will be the envy of everyone else who lives.”

Numbness began inside me as well, but it wasn’t queasy at all. Almost at the same time, both the tentacle in my mouth and the one on my ass went deeper. They both slid further in easily, and I could feel them both slip down, my walls closed in tight around them, feeling every bump and vibration. In that moment, I was dead shocked as the tentacle in my mouth went clean down my throat and I felt no gagging sensation, even though I felt like I wanted to. It wormed down my throat, still spewing that damn tasty liquid into my stomach. The one inside my ass rubbed against a place inside me that made me want to scream, and then I did move. I jolted at the sudden shock sensation of the tentacle against what I guessed was my G-spot. It rubbed against that spot continuously afterwards and I felt my whole body locked up and tense at the sensation. Taago chuckled again, and it just peaked me again.

“You like that, hm? You’re quite the little slut, so condescending but deep inside you’re just like the rest of them. You’ll fight and then succumb to all my powers of pleasure. Handsome boy, I will enjoy you.”

Then suddenly, it screamed unbearably in pain, writhing around violently for several moments and sending me spinning around.

 

“You might want to rethink a little.”

 

Oh my god.

The voice I recognized all too well. In that moment, all I could think was how the hell I was ever going to repay him for saving my life countless times. Taago snarled in a low, bubbly voice that was not the same one I’d been listening to. It rattled me which, in my heightened state, I found pleasurable still, but I couldn’t debate that it would not have been otherwise. “What have you done?” It rasped.

“Every moment you continue holding him is more damage that’s done to your code with my super special stabby thing, so I suggest you drop him and get on it.”

I could bend my head just enough to see Lillium walking away from one of the tentacles that was writhing in agony on the shore of the pond, his eyes intently on me. A knife had been lodged to the hilt into it, and I found myself dropped into the water a moment later, loud howls and snarls coming from my side as I slowly went below the water. My body back in my own control, I tried to swim, but my arms and legs were still paralyzed. I wiggled around in the waters, but found myself sinking below anyway. After a few moments, I realized that I wasn’t really able to hold my breath; the water was just slowly making its way past my lips as I struggled hopelessly to keep them shut.

I felt big arms come around me and I was pulled over and up to the surface, where the sound of the monster was just getting louder, but it sounded clipped and fuzzy like the Glitches.

“Tell me as soon as you can move, Iris, because we need to run.”  
He swam me over to the shore and then just threw me over his shoulder and ran. I struggled to get sensation back into my limbs as he frantically pushed through brush and vines to climb out of the clearing. I could already hear him panting. I was light, but apparently I wasn’t that light. I flexed any muscles I remotely could, and although it felt like forever, I finally felt confident enough that I could potentially move on my own. The first thing I needed to do, however, was talk.

It took me one, long, and insufferable minute to work the spastic, numb muscled in my throat to sound out “O. K.”  
Lillium stopped suddenly behind a thick tree when he heard me and gently put me down, supporting me with his shoulder. My legs wobbled dangerously, but I found that the more I moved, the easier it was. Lillium stayed there for a few moments patiently as we quietly waited for my body to start cooperating again until a roar sounding disconcertingly close made my blood rush, and we started moving forward a little quicker. I heard him whisper to me supportive words to keep going and be careful, and after a minute, we were at a tentative jogging pace.

It must have taken us an hour to finally stop running. When we did, we came out to an alcove at the edge of a tree line where there was this divot in the peak of a hill that overlooked a large field. In the stark distance were lights, thin and few though they seemed, I felt a certainty that I knew exactly what they were.

We both plotted down just inside the divot, the sounds of the monster long having abated. We panted together and suddenly I felt very cold and shivered. Lillium passed over his shirt and I was able to get the arms in, but mercifully Lillium knew to help me with the rest without me having to say it. When we got it over my head, I found myself face to face with a very shirtless Lil, and my blood raged. I had noticed he was well built before, but my severely aroused state made it impossible to deny that he was in fact, extremely well put together. What was worse, he had on this sad, loving smile as he reached forward and tucked my hair back.  
“Those things just can’t get enough of you, can they?”

I could’ve shoved him back or snarled a spiteful comment back at him, but I just didn’t. He went back and sat beside me again, and he didn’t say another word. After a minute, I managed the courage to say, “Thanks.”  
I heard him turn his head, and I decided to continue.  
“You, I don’t know, I’m so fucking helpless. Everywhere we go, I always get in your way. That creature almost killed you back there, and you had to risk yourself earlier at the river. Not to mention all of those times back in the city. I know I’ve never said anything, but thanks. I’m really sorry you’ve had to-“

 

“Stop.”

I did.

 

“I saved you because I wanted to help you. I knew the lab had enslaved you kids in there and that you weren’t safe, so I tried to help you. I met you, and even though you’ve been a jerk, I still can’t stop caring about you. Everything I do is to get the both of us through another day, even if it means cracking a stupid joke or being cheeky, I do it because it’s the best I can do to help distract you from the same fears that plague me.”

I swallowed thickly, feeling the grass under my feet and looking out over the plains. I saw Lillium’s arm shoot out in the corner of my eye and turned to see him pointing out. I followed his finger to where the lights were in the distance. “That,” he said, “is Astoria. And do you see that blackness beyond?”  
I squinted and although I couldn’t see much, there was a void of darkness beyond stretching to what I could only guess was the horizon. He took his hand and put it on my shoulder, “That is the ocean. You ever seen it?”

My body quivered violently under his hand, and he removed it, slightly shocked and confused. After a moment, I recovered and shook my head. “No, I haven’t, except in pictures.”

We sat for a minute more, calming our breathing. “That thing was a Proxy,” Lillium piped up, “it would’ve killed you with that stuff flowing through your body.”

“What is it - the liquid?”

“The fluid relaxes your body, here.” He handed me a bottle of water. “I don’t think it ever got to the lethal part of the process, but we still need to flush that stuff out.”

“Lethal part?” I asked before chugging a little of the water. I figured if we’d be in Astoria tomorrow morning, then I could drink a little more indiscriminately. I saw Lillium hesitate for a moment before responding.

“Those things consume the living. They inject a venom that breaks you down and overwhelms your inputs with pleasure, and then injects an acid to slowly eat at you from the inside.”

“That’s fucking gross.”

“Don’t look at me, I didn’t make them!”

We sat together and I could still feel his hand where he’d left it. The sensation of want was unbearable, and I hated myself for wanting him in that moment but of course, things could have been a lot worse. I felt a desperate need to be closer to him, to have him touch me, and find that release I’d been denied with the Proxy. I shivered again and asked, “You said the fluid relaxes you?”

“Yea, why? Are you OK?”

“Mmn cold.” I said as I scooted over and climbed into his lap and buried myself into his big chest, shivering somewhat overdramatically. After a moment, he hugged me from behind and brought his chin down onto my shoulder. I wondered if he could feel how hot and aroused I was, and I really wanted him to be aroused too. I scooted back into him and I felt him tense with a slight hiss. “UUU-uh, ok just don’t move ok?”

“Why?” I said reaching down behind me, “Are you sore?”  
Then there my hand was, on his dick. My ass had made the crotch of his pants wet already with the leftovers from the Proxy, and I felt him grab my hand.  
“N-No, I’m fine, just be careful, OK? Are you sure you’re fine?”  
I purred, moving my hand away and purposefully grinding back against him, exposing my ass from under his shirt and letting the shirt ride up my back a little bit. I felt so satisfied when I felt his cock grow and begin to throb under me.

“I’m doing great, really great. Feeling really thankful and … generous.” I felt silly saying the words, but it didn’t seem to affect my voice, which had adopted a low, tantalizing quality to it without me really controlling it. I always liked my voice, and in that moment, I knew from the look on his face that he found it appealing too. I continued grinding as I felt the throbbing of both our groins increase before he suddenly tossed me off of him, getting up and stepping back.

I looked at him, his eyes hooded and hazy and his body heaving, and I was certain that he wasn’t unhappy, just extremely aroused.  
“Iris, you’re not OK. That monster did something to you, and you’ve got to fight it.”

“Why?” I felt the wicked question floating over my tongue and past my lips.  
“Wh-wha?” He couldn’t speak for the first time since I met him, and it made me confident.  
“Why do I need to fight it? Why do I always need to fight? Why can’t I just for tonight let go?”

“Uuuh, because you’ll regret it in the morning?”

“And what if that’s my decision to make.” I got up and walked slowly over to him, gently bringing our bodies together and sliding my hands down from his face and down his hard, powerful chest to where a little bit of fuzz told me I was getting ‘warm’. I put a hand on his belt and began to undo it while we kept eye contact. I could tell he wasn’t sure at all what to do, and to be honest, neither was I. He was right, after all, I probably would regret this tomorrow, but right now, I didn’t give a fuck. I leaned up and latched my mouth onto his neck to try and tell him this without words, and he gasped. “I-Iris!” He moaned.

I undid his pants and shoved them off slightly, setting his dick free. Then I brought my hands back up and was more then a little shocked to feel that his confident attitude might not have been totally superficial. I looked down and found my hand against a rather immense shaft, already thick and growing in length to a point where I was honestly wondering if it’d stop, because how the hell was he going to fit?

“They sure as hell didn’t leave you hanging in the gene pool, did they? Or actually, they did. They definitely left you hanging.”

It took him a moment, but he started cackling in laughter. Honestly, I was surprised myself. I smiled half out of embarrassment and continued sucking on his neck as I slowly brought my hand around his shaft. He jolted again and his laughter choked.

“You want me, Lil. Why don’t you shut up for once and take me?”

He didn’t answer. I decided to step things up and I knelt down, feeling the pressure in my calves as I did so, and I brought my face down to his cock. Up close, it was even more intimidating, but I didn’t let that stop me. I brought my head forward and in one clean swoop, I put my mouth over him.

“AAAugh, GOD.” He cried out and grabbed my hair as I slowly brought my lips down further onto him. I realized that in that moment I did have a way to repay him, even if it was stupid. He had proven to me that he was not only not a creep, but honestly a pretty cool guy. I felt a growing sense over the course of our knowing each other a sense that he and I could be really close if I opened up to him, even if I’d chosen to deny it. Maybe this whole strange intimate thing growing between us could be OK, and maybe tonight was fate’s way of telling me to let go of my doubt and just try it.

I remembered how the liquid had numbed my throat and wondered if I could still do it, and I brought his cock all the way back to my throat and in one last part, I shoved the rest of him into my mouth and I felt his tip flick into my throat. He was rock hard inside me, and I felt kind of proud that I could make a man this hard.

It gave me confidence now where it hadn’t before, I could make him do anything and he’d probably do it.

“H-h-holy –s-shi, Ir-, f-fuu-u-uck.” He coursed his hands through my hair and I felt his fingers ease the tension that almost dying had put there. Every fiber in me began to relax in a way my body hadn’t when the monster was trying to eat me. This feeling was entirely different; this was warm and exciting. I could make somebody feel like this, and I also knew for a fact that the person I was pleasuring loved all of me, not just enough to risk his own skin numerous times to save mine, but to try and get to know me, to be there for me when I got to be a real ass. He never flinched when it came to dealing with my bullshit, and it was so strange, because nobody had ever been like that with me. People always got irritated and gave up; even Doctor Li would have given up eventually just like all the others, but not him. Lillium had this weird confidence that made me believe while I was with him that he was never angry with me, or that I was ‘difficult’ or unwanted.

“Lay down, Lil.”

He did so, and I took the opportunity to pull his pants all the way off, taking his shoes in the process. He lay there, bare and panting and with an even headier look in his eyes than before. I went back down to take him again and he stopped me. He pulled me up and I obliged, coming to rest my body on his chest and looking straight into his eyes. He rubbed my cheek and stared at me with genuine concern.

“Hey, you don’t have to, OK. I can help you control the symptoms of this if you don’t really want this, just think about it for a moment and tell me truthfully, and I promise that whatever you decide, I won’t be angry. Do you want this?”

We stared at each other for a moment, and in a moment if impulse, I brought our lips together. He grunted in surprise but then responded, wrapping his arms around me again and kissing me like it was the only thing worth doing. He ran his hands over me, squeezing my ass and groping my balls. I moaned and shivered against him, relishing the sensation of not knowing where his hands would go next. We stayed like that for a minute, just enjoying the sensation of our lips and tongues dancing with each other in this crazy, innate way that made me feel like we’d done this a million times. He teased a finger around my asshole and finding it wet, slowly wormed it in. I pulled back and arched up on top of him to give his fingers better access, and to my vast delight he took advantage, taking a second blessedly long finger and sticking it inside, curving the length of it around slightly so it reached into the walls of my ass and found the same place the monster had.  
I gasped and opened my eyes, watching the stars for a minute before looking down at Lillium. He looked up at me with a kind, gentle smile and a look in his eyes that made him the face of unending joy. His beautiful big lips and his big eyes glistened in the starlight, and I thought to myself how crazy it was that a guy this beautiful and caring could want to be with a guy like me. I saw his earnest, unmitigated happiness and it made me smile a little too.

“Iris, you’re so beautiful.” He said. I blushed, bending down to try and capture his lips but falling just short; but he brought his head up to meet mine and when our lips met, it felt easy and careless and familiar, like putting on an old shoe. He moved a third finger in and I groaned, separating our mouths and starting to grind his fingers into me as hard as I could. I scooted down slightly and over his cock so I could grind mine against his, wrapping one hand around both our shafts and beginning to pump. We were both sweating like crazy and panting like marathon runners, but we could only speed up.

“Lil, I want it.” I said, and it was like a switch flipped and he turned us over, putting me onto my back with his body covering mine. He kissed me again ferociously as he put a frustrating amount of distance between our cocks. I growled, bringing my hips up to wrap around his and hump him. I continued doing this, panting and moaning into his ear as he began to suck hard on my neck. I hadn’t expected the sensation to be so amazing, I’d just heard from one of the older kids at the lab that he’d done it and decided to try it myself, but I never knew what it felt like. Sure enough, I could feel my dick weeping at the strange mix of pain and pleasure.

“Tell me.” Lil growled in my ear.

“Nnnh, I want – I want you to fuck m-me.”

He growled in return, grinding me against the ground and forcing the pace to be slow and deep as I was only trying to go faster. I felt my orgasm building up, and I was helpless to it. “You want me to fuck you?”

“Yea?”

“Like a little slut?”

I swallowed thickly, the words embarrassing but hard to ignore. I wasn’t completely uncomfortable with the idea, here in his arms, with him, so I let go of the hesitation.

“Yea.”

“You’re a little cockslut?”

I was deeply embarrassed at this point. I could feel him pulling back from my throat and looking at my face. He began kissing me, deepening his thrusts. He sat up then and took off his vest. God, he was so perfect, His body arched back, proudly showing off his thick pecks and his taught, defined abs. But most of all, I saw his wet, throbbing cock bobbing and dripping in-between his powerful thighs, grinding back and forth over my dick, dwarfing it. He ran a hand up from my shoulder, down over my nipple, over my sensitive belly and worming around and under my thigh, lifting me up. He used his other hand to position himself, and thank god he was so strong, because I was way too weak to hold myself up.  
I felt his tip move up to my puckered hole, and I could feel him rubbing himself in-between my cheeks to sop up every last bit of the fluid left over.  
Then, he slowly pushed himself inside, and I could not contain myself, I arched up and dug my head back into the grass, gasping loudly. I felt his face lean down to lick my nipples, surprising me. “Ugh, my god, Lil.”

“It’s amazing, right?”

“Yeah.”

He inched further inside me, and slowly but surely I felt the pressure peak inside my cock, and even before he was all the way in, I came.

Seized in pleasure, I forgot for a moment where I was or what had happened in my life up to that point, because I was cradled in the arms of a man who loved me. I imagined that if there was an afterlife and this was my last night in this world, then whatever waited for me after death would have a lot to live up to.

“What the- did you just cum?” He said, and I felt the hand he wasn’t using to lift me up touch my groin, and then he chuckled. “I didn’t even touch you.”

“Sh-shut up.” I said, not really meaning it and not bothering to act like it. I felt his lips on mine and for a moment, I was sated.

“Don’t worry, I’m surprised I haven’t cum yet.”

He moved more forcefully, angling his thrusts a little and digging a little deeper until I felt his hips hit mine, and the sensation of tightening myself around him for a moment was all I needed, but then he began to pump out again and his length ground against my spot in a continuous buzz of all-encompassing pleasure.

I opened my eyes and to my shock, he was looking straight at me with a serious, intense expression as he licked his fingers clean of my cum. I felt myself rock hard again as we kept staring at each other. I could tell he was doing the same thing I was, admiring the view. His thrusts slowly got quicker and he used his other hand to hold my other leg, and I began to hear the sound of our hips smacking together. He’d pump into me hard for a minute and then stop for a few moments before starting up again, burying himself balls deep into me and staying like that, letting me feel his thick thighs against mine and the hard throbbing of his cock inside me. I wheezed, feeling my own dick pulsating in a post-orgasm tightness, but I didn’t hold anything back. I tightened around his cock, enjoying the awe-inspiring sensation of him buried inside me and my prostate squeezing against him as we fucked on the grass under the stars.  
I watched his chest stretch and move as his thick cock pumped into me, and the feeling of submission was amazing. I had heard people mock and laugh at others, myself included, whom they thought were gay. They looked down upon it, and indeed some of the adults did as well, but in that moment; I found myself chuckling at the idea. I determined that it was impossible for something so amazing to be a bad thing, and if normal sex between guys and girls was what I’d heard, then they were missing out.

“Turn over.” Lil commanded. He didn’t even pull out, he just swung one leg over and I spun until my chest was against the grass. He pulled my hips up off the ground and gripped my ass tightly with both hands and chuckled. “Get ready.” Was all he said before he began slamming into me mercilessly.

Oh, were those other idiots missing out. I could faintly hear myself making all sorts of gross moans and whines, but I couldn’t even bring myself to care. Lillium was going so fucking fast that his length inside me became more of a sensation than a physical presence. He kept hitting that same angle, grinding against my spot with every unrestrained thwack of our thighs beating against each other. To my surprise, I found that the pace wasn’t hard enough, so I used my remaining strength to push myself back to meet every thrust as hard as I could.  
I looked down between my legs and saw his huge thighs overshadowing mine, moving sharply like the pistons of a hulking machine. Every muscle was tense, and the pace was making my dick and balls bob between my thighs. I watched it for a few minutes as it throbbed, feeling my orgasm building up again slowly and wondering if I’d ever need to touch my own dick again.

I felt myself pulled up with one strong hand gripping my hair, and I arched just on the border of pain as I lost my stable hold on the earth. I found my arms dangling uselessly as he held me up by the hair and fucked me brutally, smacking my ass hard and growling as he pounded into me.

he leaned forward to suck on my neck.  
“Tell me you’re a little slut, Iris. Tell me you’ve been wanting my cock.”

“Ungh.”

“You like this, don’t you? You like being dominated.”

I let out a packed in breath and kept dangling there, feeling the climax building within me.

“Tell me what you like.” He commanded. I panted for a moment as I felt him begin to tease my nipples and I cried

“I like you fucking me!”

“Oh yea?”

“I like your hands on me, your arms around me.”

“Hm, what else?”

“I like you taking charge.”

“Oh really, you want me to tell you what to do?”

“Nghyea.”

He grabbed my hip with his other hand and slowed down to a stop for a moment,

“Then cum.”  
And he smacked in as hard as he could and pulled me up by the hair until I was flush against him. I could hear him moaning into my ear as he came inside me, and I brought my hand up behind his neck and arched my ass again so I could angle his cock into the perfect spot inside me, and I shot out my cum on the grass, crying out and whining as I ground myself with cock just a little more.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, him still inside me and me still in his arms as we gathered our wits together. I just leaned back against him, tightening and loosening myself around his cock and enjoying the comedown. I could hear him panting into my ear, breathing and placing little kisses on my shoulder.

“That was … amazing.” I finally got out.

“Was?” He asked darkly, and I felt his hand on my cock, rubbing it gently. I was still painfully hard, and when he brought his hand up, I discovered that whatever that monster had put inside me was a lot stronger than I’d thought. God, how long would it take for this feeling to go down?

“Oh god.” I said between pants, half out of pleasure and the fear of just how long this might last. I felt his mouth traveling up my face and one of his hands came to cradle where I’d bent my head to expose more of my neck to him. I turned to face him, and we kissed again. After a couple moments, I could feel him grinding against me again, and if it was possible, I felt even more sensitive than before. I moaned, letting my head fall back against his shoulder, but then he shoved me down into the grass with a hand on my head again and growled into my ear.

“Who said we’re anywhere near done?” He growled and bit my earlobe before pulling his rock-hard shaft all the way out slowly, and then smacking it back in with a grunt and causing me to cry out again.

 

The next morning, I woke up bleary and aching all over, but warm. I touched a hand down and felt a big, slightly fuzzy but smooth arm around me. I looked behind me and saw pink, and immediately I knew that everything that I remembered had been real. The two of us weren’t naked, which was the one thing that would have confused me about it all, had my dick and ass not been sore as a motherfucker.

I let the feeling of his body against mine comfort me for a few minutes, but then I got the supreme urge to piss and decided to get up. Lifting Lil’s arms proved a challenge, but soon enough I was able to, I pushed the blanket around us off and get up to go to the tree line. When I got back, I saw Lil sitting up against the side of the divot, his eyes squinting in the harshness of the morning light and scratching his bare belly.

“Hey there, fuzzball.” He said with a smile and beckoned me over. When I got close enough, he took my hand and pulled me down onto his lap.

“Fuzzball?” I grunted, confused and tired. I felt his hand in my hair, massaging my scalp and then moving down to my neck. The question died quickly under the soothing power of his hands kneading into my shoulders.

“You OK?”

“Yea, why wouldn’t I be?”

“I was kinda brutal…” He said with earnest concern. I sighed and leaned back against him, burying myself into his neck. “Yea, no shit.”

“Do you regret it?”

“Huh?” I said, genuinely confused. It took me a moment to think back, but when I did, I felt a little embarrassed. Of course I had thought he was attractive when I first met him, but I hadn’t trusted him then. What, I wake up in a room and a man I’ve never met is trying to make friends with me and cook breakfast?

“Things have changed, Lil.” I sighed and let it go. I felt him wrap his arms around me and bring his face against my hair.

“I like the new name.”

“Well, Lillium sounds stupid, so I figured I’d lessen the pain of hearing myself say it.”

He just laughed, and I couldn’t help it, I smiled too. After a moment, he kissed my shoulder and said “thank you” in a tone I hadn’t heard from him before. I turned and opened my eyes; he looked vulnerable in that moment, as though he thought he’d done something to me. I realized how it must feel for him, and I sighed and turned slightly to kiss him. It wasn’t hot and perfect like the previous night, but it was something that made me feel sure that the things I’d thought about him last night weren’t a mistake. I pulled back and held his face between my hands.

“I’m not stupid, if I didn’t want you to… fuck… me, I wouldn’t have let you.”

“But the drug the monster gave you-“

“Fuck that, I’m stronger than a drug.” I sat up, puffing up slightly. Lil smiled and hugged me close again.

“OK.”

After a minute of luxuriating, I became curious. “Where did these shorts come from?” I was talking about the shorts covering my bottom half that had magically appeared on me, along with a shirt that was not Lil’s.

“Oh, I had spares. I figured we’d need extras.”

“Really?” I asked, suddenly incredulous of his intentions just then.

“I-I mean, I figured we’d get wet crossing the river. I didn’t think there’d just be one of you when I got to the lab, so I packed several. I dumped the rest when I found it was only you and got other useful stuff instead.”

“So you passed out after I did.” I just tossed it out as an off-handed addition, not as a question. I couldn’t remember how long we’d gone for, but I didn’t really want to ask it directly. He laughed nervously as though it was all funny, but to my surprise, I could feel his groin stirring again.

“N-no.”

I turned and looked at him, hoping my look was enough of a question. He continued.

“When I passed out, y-you were still uhh.”

“I was still what?” I couldn’t believe I blurted that out, because in that moment I knew exactly what he meant, and I flushed.

“Still, heh, um, riding me.” He was already hard again.

I sighed, embarrassed enough and really wanting to change the subject. Maybe the drug was still running out of me, but I wasn’t going to let myself get dragged into another round with my ass still throbbing, probably heavily bruised.

“Well how did you get clothes on me then?”

“I woke up during the night and realized that we probably shouldn’t be laying naked on top of each other in case anybody found us.”

“Smart, I guess.”

“Why thank you!” He said in an overzealous voice, grinning stupidly at me in a way that made me want to punch him.

“I’m sorry if I kept you up.” I could see a little fatigue in him, but maybe it had just been the morning bog. He looked at me for a moment and then burst out into heavy, full-bodied laughter. I sat there, growing more embarrassed by the second and about ready to get up and move on, but he felt me trying to move away and pulled me back.

“Wait wait, I’m sorry, you’re right; but I’m more than happy I was able to share that with you, even if it never happens again.”

I looked away, flushing deeply. I could feel his groin against mine and a tingling sensation had me yearning to pull both our dicks out and do god knows what, again. Was this seriously my life now, just a horny kid constantly waiting for the next fuck?

“Thank you, Iris. That’s what I’m trying to say. Even if you didn’t mean it.”

I sighed and got up, walking over to our packs a few feet away. I walked back over and tossed his pack to him. We began putting our shoes on and when we were done, we both stood up. We stood there for a moment in the morning light, my head down and him looking at me curiously.

“I know what I’m doing,” I grumbled, fearing saying anything else more stupid than that, and started walking. “Now tell me where the fuck to go, asshole.”

A moment later, he was by my side, and I could tell that he had that stupid, blistering smile of his on full blast.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
